Frina: Trip to Rasona
by lizfav
Summary: Book Two. Blakk wears out Frina's necklace and so she and the others must travel to Rasona, a ghost town inhabited by one Denekk, who may be able to help with Frina's necklace. Will going to Rasona help Frina, or will Frina have to learn to be a slug slinger? Please Review. Book three: New Prophecy is coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Frina quietly ate her breakfast while reading a book.

"Good morning, Frina," Eli said.

"Good morning," Frina replied. "Do you want to go for a walk before the others wake up?"

"Sure." They walked along a path that led to a small lake.

"What's that?"Eli pointed to a blinking red light.

"I'll go check it out," Frina said and dove into the water. She turned to a fish the moment she hit the water. She swan to the blinking light. The blinking sped up until it became solid. In a small flash, she turned human. She swam to the surface, confused. She didn't mean to turn human. Frina swam to shore.

"What was it?" Eli asked. But Frina was focused on her necklace. The blue gem that had always shone, dulled. The silver setting in the shape of a butterfly was now engulfed in rust.

"He wore out my necklace," she muttered.

"What?" Eli asked.

"You know how my mom said Blakk wore out their gems?" she said. "That light down there is how he did it."

"I thought they used their powers too much."

"That is one way to wear out your gem, but they naturally wear out once you die. I heard that Blakk had been working on ways to wear out gems, and I guess that was it."

"Is there a way to un-wear it out?"

"Yes, there is. Oh, one more thing. I know you're from the Surface."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm from the Surface too. My family moved down to Slugterra. We also brought some animals. We have to go to the Orik Forest first." They went back to the hideout.

"There you are!" Trixie exclaimed.

"We have to go to the Orik Forest," Eli explained everything. After he was done, they got their Mecha.

"Need a ride, Frina?" Trixie offered.

"No thanks," Frina said.

"You're going to walk to the Orik Forest?" Kord said.

"No."

"How are you going to get there?" Frina grinned and whistled. A black mare galloped to the hideout.

"Hey, girl," Frina patted the mare's neck.

"Who's that?" Trixie asked.

"This is my horse, Shenol," Frina introduced. She mounted Shenol and they all rode towards the Orik Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived a while later in the Orik Forest. Rithol greeted them.

"Rithol, Blakk wore out my necklace. We're going to Rasona to find Hevok. Will you help us?" Frina asked.

"Rasona?" Rithol repeated. "You _are_ going to need help."

"That's why I'm coming," said a voice from behind Rithol. A girl that looked about fourteen stepped out from behind him.

"This is my little sister, Marossa," Rithol introduced. "Her power is weather."

"I'm only one year younger than you," Marossa said. "I'm not _that_ much younger. Nice to see you again, Frina." She had a bracelet with a green gem embedded in a silver cloud.

"Nice to see you again, too," Frina said.

"Well, well," said a voice from behind them. "I thought you'd come here, Frina." Blakk wore his Denekk ring. Frina noticed the rust around the red gem.

"What are you doing here? You're not a Denekk anymore," Frina said.

"I heard you were going to Rasona to fix your gem," Blakk aimed his blaster at her. "I'm here to stop you." Frina urged her horse to gallop away. She spun back around about 35 yards away from Blakk. He fired. Frina galloped towards the Ghoul. She jumped at the very last minute. At the height of the jump, Shenol sprouted wings.

"What?" Eli asked. "How did Shenol do that?"

"Shenol?" Blakk repeated. "Still relying on that dumb pegasus, Frina?" Shenol pawed the air impatiently at being called dumb. Frina gave her a pat on the neck, giving her a signal she can attack. Shenol dove towards Blakk. She knocked the blaster out of his hands and trampled him. Shenol backed away. Blakk picked up his blaster and limped away, muttering something about pegasi.

"I had no idea a pegasus could be so fierce!"Trixie exclaimed.

"Ha! Shenol showed mercy on Blakk!" Frina laughed.

"That was merciful?" Kord said. "I'd hate to get on that pegasus's bad side!"

"You should've seen Shenol when my family found her!"

"We should go," Rithol said. Marossa summoned a cloud to ride on, and Rithol summoned a wave of water.


	3. Chapter 3

They traveled north for hours.

"I'm back, and I don't quite like what that pegasus did," Blakk said from behind them.

"So what?" Frina said, turning Shenol in mid-air. Behind them was a river that they planned on finding the bridge. Shenol landed.

"Good, you landed," Blakk said. "Now I don't have to shoot off her wings." Shenol snorted angrily. Blakk shot a Ghoul at her front left leg. Shenol fell, and Frina got off just in time not to be crushed by the weight of the pegasus. She examined Shenol's leg. It wasn't too bad, it wasn't broken.

"Just because Shenol can't trample you again, doesn't mean you're safe, Blakk," Frina warned. "I suggest you get out of here."

"And why would I do that?" Blakk said. Frina drew two daggers that hung from her belt. "You really think those would do well against this?" he gestured to his blaster.

"Oh, that's so sad, Blakk," Frina said. "You don't recognize these blades?" Blakk took a closer look at the daggers.

"Doesn't matter. I'll still kill you." Blakk fired another Ghoul at Frina. Frina broke into a run and dodged the slug. She threw the two daggers in the air.

"Why would you do that?" Trixie inquired. Frina dodged the Ghouls that Blakk fired with incredible ease.

"Wait for it," she said. A moment later, two flaming spears the size of the daggers shot straight a Blakk. He shot a series of Ghouls at the daggers. The Ghouls slowed them down, but did not stop them. At the last moment, he shot a Ghoul and a box surrounded him. The daggers stuck into the ice and melted it, then fell. They magically retreated to Frina.

"Where did you get those?" Blakk asked. "You can't even afford shoes!" It was then that Eli noticed that Frina was barefoot. He was astonished on how the rocky terrain didn't bother her.

"I didn't buy them you idiot, don't you know anything?" Blakk loaded his blaster and fired. Frina crossed her daggers, bouncing the Ghoul off the blades and back at Blakk. Blakk ducked just in time. He scowled and left.

"What were those magic daggers?" Kord asked.

"These are ancient daggers forged by the very first Denekk. Her power was enchanting inanimate objects. Then, a war broke out. It wasn't Blakk's war; it was between the normal people and the Denekks. In the war, all her enchanted items were destroyed, including her. The only thing that survived was the pair of daggers she had just enchanted the day before the war." Frina said. "Let's camp over there until Shenol's leg heals." She gestured to a grassy spot in the shade of some trees.

"How long will it take for her leg to heal?" Trixie asked. Frina lifted Shenol's leg and inspected it again.

"It should be healed in the morning." Frina led Shenol to the grassy spot. Shenol lay down. Eli slid his backpack and dropped it by one of the trees. The sun was setting and the five of them unrolled their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

Frina awoke to a soft muzzle nudging her cheek. She stretched and yawned.

"How's your leg?" she asked, looking at Shenol's leg. It was almost completely healed. Eli slowly woke up, then Trixie, then Kord, and finally Pronto.

"Can we go now?" Kord asked. Frina nodded and mounted Shenol. They continued going north.

"When will we get to Rasona?" Eli asked.

"We should get there day after tomorrow," Frina said.


	4. Chapter 4

Frina was right; they arrived at the Rasona right when she said they would. They entered the ghost town. It was a small town, small houses here and there.

"It won't be so hard to find Hevok," Trixie said. "There are not a lot of buildings." They past a house. The house's front door creaked open.

"Did someone say my name?" someone asked. The seven of them opened the door wider. No one was in sight. The inside of the house was dusty. There was a brick fireplace. On the mantle was a clock and some photos and books. The wooden floor boards were covered in filth. I didn't look at all like Hevok lived there. Eli scouted the kitchen and reported no one was on the lower level. They walked to the base of the dusty wooden stairs.

"Hello? Hevok, are you there?" Frina called up the steps.

"Yes, I'm here," Hevok said.

"My gem wore out early, can you help?"

"Sure," she said. "Meet me outside. I'll take you to a place where I can fix your gem." Frina, Marossa, Rithol, Eli, Trixie, Kord, and Pronto stepped outside. Eight men jumped off the roof and landed behind them. One grabbed Frina, of grabbed Eli, one grabbed Marossa, one grabbed Rithol, and so on. The eighth man was Blakk.

"Gullible, gullible, Frina," Blakk said. Another one of his goons stepped out of the house.

"Hey!" Frina exclaimed, realizing she had been tricked. "Let me go!"

"Take them to prison," Blakk ordered. Frina struggled as the goons took them to a Mecha with a box.

"Why aren't you using your train?" Marossa asked.

"There are no tracks here," Blakk explained. The goons threw the seven of them into the box.

They were each thrown in separate cells at the Blakk Industries building. Trixie examined the locks, deciding how to pick them. Frina sat on the cot, absorbed in her thoughts. They weren't thoughts about how to escape; they were there to entertain her. Hours went by, and Frina's thoughts were not enough to entertain her. She got up. The others watched her, wondering what she was going to do. She spread out her arms, and began spinning slowly. She accelerated, gradually gaining speed, until finally, she stopped abruptly. She fought to gain her balance. When she finally did, she began spinning again, this time, singing a lyric less song in a random tune.

"La la la la la la la," she sang. A guard came over to her cell.

"Shut up," he said. "Or Diablos Nachos will make you."

"Okay," Frina said, then continued to sing. The guard walked off and returned with Nachos.

"Shut up," Diablos ordered. Frina stopped spinning.

"Make me," she said.

"There's no reason to spin and sing."

"There're actually two reasons," Frina corrected. "One: because I want to, and two: I'm so _bored!" _then she continued.

"Shut up," Diablos repeated.

"I don't want to, Nacho Cheese."

"What did you just call me?" he growled.

"Nacho Cheese." Diablos opened the cell door. Frina's eyes widened, she threw up her hands, and backed up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she apologized franticly. Diablos smiled and snorted in amusement of her fear. "Not," she muttered, but Diablos didn't hear her. He closed the cell as he walked out.

"Okay, I _know _you're not scared of Diablos," Trixie said. "But I do admire your nickname for him, Nacho Cheese, though."

"I just didn't feel like fighting, so I pretended to be scared of him so he'd leave. Works every time." Just then, Blakk walked up to her cell. "Hello," she said friendlily.

"I have a question for you," Blakk replied.

"The polite response to hello is hello back, you know that right?"

"I don't care."

"I'm not saying anything until you greet me properly."

"Fine. Hi. Would you like to work for me?" Frina seemed to consider this option.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll kill you right now."

"Highly doubtful."

"Have you noticed something's missing?" it was then Frina noticed her daggers were gone.

"Hey!"

"Will you?"

"Why not? One condition, though. You let the others go, including Eli."

"Deal."

"What are you doing?" Trixie exclaimed.

"You start in the morning," Blakk said and left. Pronto crossed his arms and turned his back to Frina.

"You're a traitor," Kord stated.

"No, just listen," Frina explained. "I'm just getting you guys out, then I'll get out on my own."

"I get it!" Rithol exclaimed, but his cell was too far away for the others to hear.

"How do we know you won't just let us out, and then stay with Blakk?" Trixie asked.

"Because I give a Denekk's Word."

"What's so binding about that?"

"A Denekk's Word cannot be broken, no matter what." Outside the very small window in her cell, Frina could see that the sun was setting.


	5. Chapter 5

Frina woke up. Dr. Blakk opened her cell door, and she realized the others were gone.

"There is something I need you to get from a marketer," he explained her mission. She was supposed to steal a rare slug from a slug merchant. "I'm assigning you a partner to make sure you don't run off."

"No, don't. If someone else comes with me, there's more of a chance that I'd get caught. Let me go alone."

"How do I know you won't run off?"

"I give you a Denekk's Word."

"Go get that slug now." Frina walked out the door. She walked north until she was out of sight of Blakk, and then sharply turned east towards Rasona. She whistled. Soon, a red dragon came and picked her up. Of course, Blakk had sent spies to watch her and reported to him. They flew to Rasona. Shenol, Eli and the others were waiting for her. Frina slid off the dragon's back. Blakk arrived there soon after.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said. "I'm disappointed in you, Frina. You used to be so loyal."

"I _am _loyal, but only to the ones who deserve my loyalty. You, my friend, do not deserve it."

"But you gave me a Denekk's Word."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know very well that I would never do that. I gave a Denekk's Word to Eli and Trixie and such the night before."

"What?" Trixie said.

"If you give a Denekk's Word saying you'll do something and you already gave a Denekk's Word saying you wouldn't do that, and then the Word that came first is the true one."

"That's confusing."

"I agree," Blakk said. "Anyway, come back with

"We'll have to kill you."

"This again?" Frina complained. "You know you can't."

"You forgot something at my building." Blakk held up her tan belt with two sheaths on the sides- and the sheaths had two daggers in it. Frina's eyes widened.

"You have no honor," she muttered. Blakk threw both daggers at her. Frina dodged. Before she had time to recover, he fired a Ghoul and hit her square in the gut. The force knocked her into a house, which just happened to be Hevok's house. She rushed over to Frina.

"Frina?!" she exclaimed. Then she noticed Frina's necklace. "Oh, no."

"Hevok?" Frina said weakly.

"Yes, it's me," Hevok said. Frina's eyes suddenly became very heavy and closed. Hevok knew if she didn't do something soon, Frina's eyes wouldn't open again. Her breathing was very shallow and uneven, and Hevok's breathing began to match out of worry. She rushed upstairs and got three vials of thick liquids, one was yellow, one was white, and the last was red. She rushed to a pot and poured all three thick liquids and stirred it until it became blue. She poured it into a vial and poured it down Frina's throat and waited.

The liquid was sweet and warm compared to the cold Frina was experiencing. Her breathing slowed and stopped. _I was too late, _Hevok thought. Frina couldn't take a Ghoul for two reasons: one, she wasn't a Denekk anymore, and two, she was still very young. Three bitter words crossed Hevok's thoughts: _I hate Blakk._


	6. Chapter 6

Eli and the others rushed into the house.

"Frina," Rithol said under his breath. Frina suddenly gasped for air.

"Ugh, my head!" she said.

"Frina!" Rithol and Marossa exclaimed, hugging Frina.

"I'm back!" Frina exclaimed back. "Seriously, though, I have a major headache." Trixie, Kord, Pronto, and Eli were smiling uncontrollably.

"Are you Hevok?" Eli asked. Hevok nodded.

"What's your power?"

"Healing," Hevok replied. Frina noticed her necklace and gasped.

"My necklace!" she exclaimed. A small silver quilt of magic was chasing the rust away, and the blue gem shone once again.

"Blakk left," Kord said. "We think."

"I hope he's still out there so he can see this." Frina grinned and they all followed her outside. Sure enough Blakk was still out there and jumped off the roof again.

"Frina?" he said. "I killed you!"

"Yeah well, you knocked me into Hevok's house and then here I am, better than ever."

"Good luck against me. You'll need it." Frina shape shifted into Blakk.

"Good luck against me. You'll need it." she mocked. Blakk aimed his blaster and Frina turned to a unicorn- yes, a unicorn. She lowered her horn and pawed the ground, and then charged. Blakk twisted out of the way at the last second, and Frina turned into a dragon. Instead of shooting her, he shot at Hevok. He knocked the vial out of her hands and put his ring under the spilling liquid. Sadly, the liquid fixed his ring.

Blakk levitated Eli's blaster out of his hands. Eli chased after it. Frina had to break Blakk's focus. She tripped him with her tail. Eli's blaster fell back into his hands.

"I might not have killed Frina, or gotten Eli's blaster, but I'm a Denekk once again, and I _will_ be back," Blakk said, stepping back. He went back to his building.


End file.
